


Could You Please Stop Stealing Things So We Could Have a Talk About Our Feelings?

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective and Phantom Thief AU, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: A poem about loving a phantom thief, from the perspective of the detective chasing him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Could You Please Stop Stealing Things So We Could Have a Talk About Our Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> This for my friend Forest as penance for my sins. /j

The clickity-clack of heels on concrete  
Contrasts with your silent, nimble feet  
Let's begin again, start the chase again  
Laughing and yelling on rooftops for fun

What's yours is yours, what's mine is yours  
Is that how you see the world?  
But now it's my turn to play the thief  
I can see it in the stutter of your wave

Hello, dear  
Nice to see you again  
Or, well, it would be  
_If the ringing of museum alarms wasn't screaming at my face_  
Did you have to do this?  
Did you have to steal it?  
What on earth is your motivation?

Jump  
Turn  
Pose  
You're like an actor on a stage  
Not a thief on a balcony  
I reach out, because if it's not a play  
Then there's no reason to entertain –  
Ah!  
Oh...  
You slipped through my fingers again

Did I get off topic?  
I always do that when pouring over clues  
How funny that you always leave hints of where you'll strike next  
But not of what goes through your head  
Behind that mask  
Is it too much to ask?  
That one day there'll be no thief to catch

No more nighttime stealing  
Just honesty about our feelings  
I stole something too, though I'm not as good as you  
I think I've taken your love

Steal my heart, take my hand  
But let's not settle the land  
To an eternity of our cat and mouse chase  
When we'd rather just be face to face

Take off your mask and I'll lower my light  
So the crowd below doesn't see  
The kiss on the cheek, the brush of our hands  
As you disappear in front of me

A thrilling adventure that will be worth the chase  
Is that how you see the world?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, like at all... I just wrote it all in one go. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
